


The Perks of Being a Tourist

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra pretty much only has time to get off the boat before a Hoenn native starts hitting on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being a Tourist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artificial-Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artificial-Ice).



> Prompt just called for more Lyra/May.

Hoenn was amazing in winter. Lyra had visited with her parents once when she was eight. It had been summer, so Lyra had ended up spending the whole time in the Slateport Sea avoiding the humid air. It wasn’t like Johto had a mild climate; it was just mild compared to Hoenn’s. Also mild compared to Hoenn’s was the Johto dialect. Sometimes, when Hoenn Trainers called out to challenge her, Lyra had no idea what they were saying.

That was very much the case when May first called out to her.

By the time May had come running over (Lyra tried not to look at her bouncing breasts but it didn’t work), she remembered herself and said, “Hey. You’re Lyra, right?”

Lyra nodded. “And you’re May? The Champion?”

“The one and only, here to make your stay in Hoenn much more…” May’s eyes slid down Lyra’s curves. “… _comfortable_.”

So the girls down south weren’t as coy. Well, Lyra thought as she met May’s wink with a grin, she could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about five minutes.


End file.
